Guardians of the Galaxy Part 3
With a fleet with them, the Guardians return to Nibiru to finish Thanos off. But, one problem: Thanos has collected the sixth and last Infinity Stone, and the only person to stop him, is Zeke... Plot The Drums of War The Nova Corps, led by the Guardians of the Galaxy, arrive over Nibiru's orbit. Star-Lord orders everyone to engage in the entire fleet of ships surrounding the planet, then make their way to the surface. Starhawk and Captain marvel offer to lead the attack, and Star-Lord allows it. Several ships then begin to fly towards the ships full of Outriders. On Nibiru, Proxima Midnight approaches Thanos and warns him that the Nova Fleet has arrived. Thanos tells Proxima to have the Outriders engage in the Nova Corps and eviscerate them. Proxima Midnight then walks to a teleportation station and teleports to the Sanctuary II. Ebony Maw asks what their orders are, and proxima orders the legions upon legions of Outriders to attack the Nova Corps and annihilate them. As several of ships fly out of Sanctuary II, Supergiant begins to laugh. As Starhawk and Captain Marvel prepare to fire upon Sanctuary II, their ships explode, after Outrider ships fire upon them. As Yondu mourns the loss of Starhawk, Aleta tells him to not worry. Out of the Wreckage, Starhawk flies through the ships, causing the Outrider ships to explode. The Nova Corps engage the Outriders, and a massiva battle commences. The Benetar flies thorugh the battle, as Star-Force remains behind to fight off the Outriders. Proxima Midnight notices that the Nova Corps are slaying majority of their forces. She then orders Black Dwarf and Corvus Glaive to aim the Main Cannons upon the Nova Fleet. Corvus and Dwarf leave to activate the cannons. Supergiant mentions that the Guardians of the Galaxy won't be able to stop them. The Main Cannons of Sanctuary II actiavtes and obliterates several Nova Corps ships. Nova himself manages to evade being eviscerated, and mentions that that's no fair. Proxima orders Dwarf and Glaive to aim for the Guardians' ship, The Benetar. The cannons begin to aim for The Benetar, and begins charging up. Gef warns Star-Lord about the cannons, and Star-Lord orders Rocket to go faster. Rocket tells Quill to hang onto his panties, as he's punching it. The Benetar begins to go faster, and Proxima orders Maw to cause the Guardians' ship to stop. Maw uses his powers to stop The Benetar, and Rocket mentions that they're not getting away. Out of nowhere, The Renner appears and rams into the Main Cannons of Sanctuary II, exploding upon contact, but disabling the cannons. Drax notes how 'The Coward' returned. As the Renner explodes, Zeke consumes another Gas Bubble and floats through Space and clings on to Sanctuary II. Zeke then punches a hole and climbs into the massive vessel. Ebony Maw lets go of The Benetar, and tells Proxima that someone is on board. Proxima orders everyone to find the intruder. Zeke vs. the Black Order Zeke searches the vessel, wondering where the ships' engines are. He finds one of the ships' engines, and begins to toss a grenade. Before he tosses it, the pin magically comes off, and Zeke tosses it aside. Zeke turns to see Black Dwarf, Ebony Maw, Supergiant, Proxima Midnight, and Corvus Glaive standing before him. Zeke tells them to bring it, as he engages the Black Order. Zeke engages the Black Order, and manages to injure Proxima Midnight, Ebony Maw, and Corvus Glaive. He eventually jumps onto Black Dwarf and attempts to shoot him in the head, until Black Dwarf grabs Zeke and slams him on his knee, breaking Zeke's back. Proxima then severes Zeke's left hand with her ax. Corvus Glaive prepares to finish Zeke off with his staff, but is shot out of the way by Adam Warlock. Adam attacks the Black Order, sending everyone flying. Supergiant attacks him, and Adam teleports himself and Supergiant to a snowy planet. Star-Lord, Gamora, Drax, and the rest of the Guardians arrive, and thank Zeke for coming back. Zeke tells them that he's going to confront Thanos, and Gamora mentions that Sanctuary II has teleporters, that can teleport Zeke to the surface, so he may confront Thanos. Starhawk arrives and tells him that he's not facing Thanos alone. The Black order returns, and Star-Lord tells Zeke that they'll fend them off, and tells him to get to the planet to stop Thanos. Zeke runs, and Yondu asks if it is wise to send Zeke, as Zeke is missing a hand, and his back is broken. Star-Lord mentions that Zeke survived other things, so he's good. Zeke finds a teleporter and teleports down to the surface. Meanwhile, in a snowy terrain, Supergiant tells Adam Warlock that he'll never defeat her. Adam tells her otherwise, as he is the first member of the Sovereign race to recieve superpowers. Supergiant and Adam engage each other, and use their magical powers to send blows to each other. Adam then gains the upper hand and slams Supergiant to the ground. He then starps her to a bomb, and teleports away, causing Supergiant to seemingly die in the explosion. The Final Stage Zeke appears on Nibiru, where Thanos has the Reality Stone in hand. Zeke tells Thanos that he doesn't have to kill half the universe, that their is another way. Thanos tells Zeke that all life is spreading too fast, and must be reduced to sustain existence, as he places the Reality Stone in the Infinity Gauntlet. Zeke then approaches Thanos and begins to fight him. Zeke pulls out one of his katanas and attempts to stab Thanos, and stabs Thanos in the leg. Thanos breaks the katana, and tells Zeke that he'll make him a deal. Zeke asks what the deal is, and Thanos uses the power of the Space Stone to teleport Hilde to Nibiru, and right in front of Zeke. Zeke hugs Hilde, as Hilde is horrified to see a beaten Zeke. Thanos asks Zeke if he accepts the offer, and Zeke refuses. Zeke then uses the magnetic grapple in his arm to telekinetically grab the Gauntlet and uses it to shoot all the Infinity Stones in six different directions of the Universe. In the process, The Infinity Gauntlet explodes, Zeke's mechanically arm is destroyed, and Zeke and Hilde are both impaled by the Mind Stone and the Soul Stone. Thanos chokeholds Zeke and threatens to kill him, until Ms. Marvel, Starhawk, and Nova arrive. Thanos tells Zeke that once he reamasses the Infinity Stones, he'll find and kill Zeke first for postponing his destiny, before dropping him. Thanos then runs to the teleporter and orders the Black Order to retreat. Star-Lord approaches the injured couple, and orders the Guardians to take them back to Xandar. The Benetar lands on the surface, as Groot grows and picks up the couple and takes them to The Benetar. The Benetar then flees Nibiru, and Star-Lord contacts the Nova Corps, telling them that they won. Good News Zeke and Hilde wake up in a Xandarian facility, where the Guardians, Star-Force, and Nova Corps remain waiting for them. Xnadarian Scientists use their technology to heal Zeke and Hilde of their wounds. Hilde then hugs Zeke, and tells him that after the Mission given to them by NASA, they were given 908,472,000 Pounds Sterling for completing their job. As Zeke is left in a happy state, Star-Lord approaches Zeke. He then hands Zeke a badge, affiliating him with the Guardians of the Galaxy. Zeke thanks Star-Lord. The Xandarian Scientists then rebuild Zeke's destroyed mechanical Arm, and place a mechanical hand similar to it in place of Zeke's left hand. Star-Lord tells Zeke that he still wants to reward him, since after all, he did save half the universe from extinction. Zeke asks what Star-Lord had in mind, and Star-Lord asks Zeke and Hilde to follow him. The British Patriot The Benetar arrives on the rings of Nidavellir. There, Star-Lord introduces Zeke to Eitri, King of the Dwarves. King Eitri thanks Zeke for stopping Thanos from killing half of the universe, and says that they are at his command to forge him a weapon of his choosing. Zeke asks for a circular shield capable of withstanding anything. King Eitri orders the Dwarves to build Zeke the shield, out of a metal called "Invincium". The Dwarves forge the shield, and paint it in the color scheme of the Union Jack. Zeke asks how the dwarves knew to paint it in that scheme, and Eitri points out the Union Jack patch on Zeke's shoulder. King Eitri tells Zeke that the shield has magical properties, and will protect Zeke from anything. Zeke thanks King Eitri for the weapon. Zeke and Hilde bid farewell to the Guardians, as he uses the shield to teleport to back to Earth. On Earth, Zeke shakes hands with Tony Stark, as several construction workers begin building a proper base for the heroes on the edge of a cliff South of London. After Stark leaves, Zeke comments on how they should name their base "The Arsenal". Hilde asks Zeke why they named their base before they even named the team. Zeke looks at his shield, then tells Hilde that the team shall be known as "TASKFORCE", alternatively known as the "British Respons Division". Hilde tells Zeke that it would be improper to resume the codename "Captain Legion", especially with his new weapon. Zeke tells Hilde that he shall assume the name "Union Shield: The British Patriot"... Featured Characters * Guardians of the Galaxy * Nova Corps * Star-Force * Black Order * King Eitri * TASKFORCE/ British Respons Division TO BE EDITED... Soundtrack TBE Episode Casualties * Supergiant (Presumably) Notes TBE